Heart Long Forgotten
by spiritseeker
Summary: After the death of Duo's lover a new eveil arises. His new partner, a mysterious woman with black eyes, helps him to beat back the darkness and learn to love again. A sort of AU Crossover Fic. DuoxOC 2xOC PLEASE REVIEW!


I wrote this story a loooooong time ago, so it probably wont be as good as my others. I hope you all like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do own Demonica Pharaoh! NO ONE ELSE! Well, except Lilly! YAY!

Prologue

Duo stared at the faded newspaper clipping in his hand. It had been three years since that fated day. The day he lost the only person who was his whole world. There had been a terrorist attack on the Preventer's building and they shot her. They held her to the wall and shot her, in front of everyone. The terrorists were killed afterwards, but the doctors weren't able to save her. A tear slipped down his face and dropped on to the paper.

'Oh Lilly, I miss you so much.' He thought as the tears fell harder down his face. He slid to the ground and sobbed, clutching the paper close to his chest.

"God, please take pity. You took the one person I had. Please just take me now," he whispered.

Unbeknownst to him, a person watched from the shadows. Her black eyes took in the scene as her black hair flew around her. Another form appeared before her. A women with green hair and purple eyes walked toward her. The black figure turned to great her, but frowned at her when she neared.

"I have to protect him?" Demonica Pharaoh asked, her voice dripping with contempt, "but he's just a blubbering baby. What is so special about him?"

The Great Goddess of Time and Space, Sailor Pluto, looked at her young pupil in wariness. She had trained Demi since she was a young girl, and still she had no love for anyone. She held hatred for everyone, and saw them as one horrible thing or another. She just couldn't learn how to love or hold anyone in kindness. Or so she thought. Seeing her pupil's indignant look, Pluto shook her head once more.

"I sensed a great power in him as I watched over this time. His power is dark, like yours. It seemed appropriate to match him with you," she answered with a sigh, but received a hard look in return. "Just don't be to hard on him. Protect him from the shadows."

Demi turned from her mentor and gazed upon the convulsing body once more. A deep pain stabbed inside her long forgotten heart, and the pain was so sharp it made her gasp. She clutched her hands over her heart, hoping Pluto didn't sense what happened. Ignoring her mentor's wishes, Demi detransformed into her human form. Her long black hair was pulled back into a thick braid. She wore a thick black sweater over a short black skirt with tights underneath. Ankle length black boots graced her feet and one simple black watch hung from her wrist. Before Pluto could stop her, Demi walked soundlessly towards Duo. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he shot up to his feet, a gun pointed towards her heart. The paper fell from his grasp and Demi bent to pick it up. She stared at it silently and finally she looked back at him.

"Did you love her?" she asked the angry boy. His eyes widened and he held the gun closer to her.

"How did you know that? It says nothing about that," he yelled to her. His cobalt eyes narrowed, but she never flinched.

"It said that a woman was killed. You were crying over this paper, so you must have loved her," she explained in a monotone voice. Duo's hand shook and finally he dropped the gun. His head lowered and another tear slid down his face. He shook when he felt a soft hand lift his chin up. He met her eyes, so dark they looked black. They held coldness, and yet a kindness long hidden.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her hand left his chin and smoothed back his long brown bangs so she could see his eyes. It broke her heart to see the hopelessness in them, but she could do nothing about it then. She had a mission, and no one could stop her from carrying it out. Demi let her hand fall away and she turned away from him.

"Lilly was a good person," she murmured barely loud enough for Duo to hear, "she always made me feel welcome. I'm sorry I never got to say good-bye."

And with that final note, Demi crept back into the shadows, leaving a very bewildered Duo behind. He swept his hand across his eyes, and a determined look crossed over his face.

"I'm going to work," he announced to no one in particular.

Demi smirked as she saw him run to his car.

'Good, maybe I can get through to him after all.' A sad look swept over her face when she saw him look back at Lilly's grave, but it quickly passed. Demi turned around when she heard Pluto's voice in her head.

"You have to stay near him at all times. You will apply to the Preventer's office. I have made it so that you will get in and also be partnered with Duo. Make use of this. The evil will attack very soon, and you will need to be with him," the voice explained.

Demi nodded and grew her black angel wings. She took off threw the sky, heading for the Preventer's Building, and to the man that made her long forgotten heart pound in her chest.

So, how was it so far? Was it okay? I will post some more later. Please review!

SpiritSeeker


End file.
